


Aching

by Yoh_ii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Just an excuse to write about how big Kiyoshi's dick is, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, abusing tropes, at first, handjobs, smut and no plot, squint and you see KagaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: Following their conversation with the Touou members, and their consequent win in the sauna for drinks, Riko had ushered them all inside one room. More than ushered, it went more like threatened them into one room, told to:Sit.Stay.And sleep.All on threat of warming the bench for the rest of the season.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Aching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011. And while it has some elements that were completely influenced by my *yaoi* watching days, I just felt bad leaving it in my docs without finishing it and without posting it. I thought you know, "fuck it, people write worse shit than this lmao". I believe I tagged it correctly, but if anyone has tags they want to add, just let me know! With all of that garbage said, I hope you enjoy! ^^

Following their conversation with the Touou members, and their consequent win in the sauna for drinks, Riko had ushered them all inside one room. More than ushered, it went more like threatened them into one room, told to:

Sit.

Stay. 

And sleep. 

All on threat of warming the bench for the rest of the season. 

Kiyoshi didn’t mind as much as some of the others did, what with them wanting to peek on the supposed college girls.

Sharing one room with nine other boys wasn’t exactly the best thing for his sleeping habits, but Kiyoshi couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. It wasn’t always they all got to spend time together throughout the night. 

It wasn’t long before pillows were flying everywhere, mostly hitting Koganei and the freshmen, Kuroko managing to avoid the pillows by passing them like a basketball and that was IF the guys even notice he was there. Those mainly hit Kagami. 

Not ten minutes later, Riko was slamming the door open and threatening to bench people _for real_ if they didn’t go to sleep already and stopped making so much ruckus. 

Kiyoshi wasn’t above himself to admit to being grateful, since Hyuuga seemed intent on trying to smother him with a pillow whenever he happened to accidentally throw a pillow in the captain’s direction. Definitely completely accidentally _of course. _

Thankfully, they all quieted down soon after, properly rolling out the futons and setting them side by side. Kiyoshi didn’t miss how the team settled down, with Kagami at the farthest right with Kuroko right next to him. They were speaking in quiet tones; Kuroko’s normal voice and Kagami’s (probably) attempted inside voice. Kiyoshi could hear one side of the conversation and actively stopped trying to listen in after, “-under the covers…won’t notice,”. 

They weren’t as subtle as they thought they were. Literally,  _ not subtle all because  _ ** _everyone knew. _ **

Though maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was either.

Shaking his head, Kiyoshi settled in his own futon, feeling his feet poking out the other end. Looking to his side, he saw Hyuuga doing the same, though with a deeper scowl than usual. Kiyoshi smiled at him, trying to alleviate his captain of whatever might be bothering him. 

Hyuuga just frowned even more, his eyes seeming brighter without his glasses, and the tips of his ears turning slightly pink before he huffed and turned around, giving Kiyoshi his back.

Kiyoshi blinked.

Huh.

Scratching his head, Kiyoshi shrugged before laying down. He was really looking forward to having a restful sleep, especially after their game against Kirisaki Daiichi. Although the hot water had helped quite a bit, his bruises were still hurting and his ribs were sore. With not much of a thought in his head (and he knew a lot of people would argue that that was his normal state of mind), Kiyoshi drifted off.

\----

It felt like he’d slept for twenty minutes when a small movement to his left had him opening his eyes groggily. Now semi-awake, he could hear the guys snoring all around him, so definitely more than twenty minutes had already passed. Even so, someone was awake, being the culprit of taking Kiyoshi out of his very pleasant dreams.

Looking up through bleary eyes, he saw Hyuuga shuffling around Izuki, reaching the door and quietly slipping outside.

Without much explanation or reason, Kiyoshi wanted to follow.

Everyone was asleep already, and he should be following their example instead. Let Hyuuga do whatever he needed to; it was probably only a bathroom break.

With an inward groan and wince when his side pulled and ached, Kiyoshi stood up and followed.

\----

It wasn't hard following Hyuuga. 

As Kiyoshi predicted, he'd gone to the bathroom. The door opened as Kiyoshi reached for the handle and he could see Hyuuga's eyes widened and his mouth opening on what Kiyoshi was pretty sure would be a cross between a scream, a curse, and his name jumbled in. 

People were sleeping, but Kiyoshi knew that Hyuuga's voice was enough to wake up half the town if he so wanted. He was also mildly sure he wasn't exaggerating that much either.

With little options currently present, Kiyoshi did the first thing that came to mind and clamped a big hand over Hyuuga's mouth, pushed him backwards and inside the bathroom once again, the door shutting closed behind them.

"Shhh! I'm not a ghost!" Kiyoshi assured Hyuuga, who was already struggling under his hand. He briefly wondered if his captain would try to bite his hand off.

Hyuuga wrenched away, his face faintly pink, a deep scowl firmly on his face.

"I know you're not a ghost, idiot! Why are you here in the first place?! Weren't you sleeping?! You're injured, stupid!" Hyuuga scolded, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, his hand reaching up to rub his mouth.

"You left suddenly, so-"

"Ahhh! Are you my mother?!" Hyuuga pointed at him, taking a step back as his finger poked Kiyoshi on the chest. And he could see that Hyuuga was just getting madder, the color rising even more pronounced on his face, his scowl becoming even more furrowed. 

Kiyoshi had never been very successful in calming the other boy down; it was so much easier (fun) to rile him up. One word, an air headed smile, and Hyuuga would fly off the handle, his vocabulary consisting of nothing but 'idiot' and 'stupid' and 'go die!'.

"How to say...I'm more like a concerned citizen?" Kiyoshi laughed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

_ Oops. _

A hand grabbed the front of Kiyoshi's shirt, pulling him down several inches to meet head on with Hyuuga's glare. It really was the easiest thing to get him mad.

"You wanna die, asshole?" Hyuuga asked through gritted teeth, his tongue clicking the next second in annoyance when he jerked away, the heels of his hands rubbing his eyes. A valiant effort to not strangle him, Kiyoshi was sure.

Kiyoshi laughed, knowing that the tirade was just starting, and that it would inevitably get louder before Hyuuga managed to blow off whatever steam he seemed to still be carrying over from their match a few hours back.

Footsteps coming closer to the door told him that Hyuuga shouting right now wouldn't be a good thing however. Not only was it the middle of night, but Kiyoshi was sure that if Riko got wind of it, there would be no end to the torture she would surely put them all through. He shuddered, clearly imagining her smile as she cracked her knuckles and warmed up her shoulder for a slap fest.

If basketball had taught him one thing, it was to react to situations with more instinct than thought in times of pressure. His body knew the motions it needed to side-step an opponent; to jump up and catch a rebound before his opponent did. All that training paid off, Kiyoshi thought, because one second they were standing next to the door, and the next Kiyoshi was dragging a spluttering Hyuuga inside one of the private stalls. He heard the door opening not two seconds later and realized that seeing two pairs of feet inside one stall in the men's bathroom might not be such a good idea after all.

Kiyoshi always pegged himself to be a good thinker; someone who could successfully plan ahead. 

Instead, he hoisted up an admittedly lighter than he thought Hyuuga, anchoring him so that his legs wrapped around Kiyoshi's waist- probably out of surprise more than anything. Kiyoshi knew that a shout was coming- it was Hyuuga after all- and he could hear the other person shuffling  outside the stall, yawning and grumbling to himself.

With a thought hoping he didn't die that night, Kiyoshi reached a hand up, tugged Hyuuga by the back of his neck and firmly fitted their mouths together. It all happened in a matter of seconds, and he could feel his proverbial grave being dug deeper.

_Even so, he couldn't deny the shiver that ran down his spine at the contact._

Hyuuga struggled, his hands pushing on Kiyoshi's chest, his mouth a firm, hard line against Kiyoshi's mouth. Hyuuga's eyes were wide in surprise- anger steadily mounting. He didn't seem to have heard the person currently taking a piss outside, but Kiyoshi had.

"There's someone in the bathroom, stay still," he whispered, his lips barely moving on Hyuuga's unresponsive ones. The point of contact was foreign, and (kind of) uncomfortable, but not completely unappreciated. He might be past the point of being a growing boy, but his hormones were as rowdy as those of any other teenage boy. 

At his words though, Hyuuga stopped moving, his hand softening the death grip it had on Kiyoshi's hair (which he was more than grateful for, he didn't fancy being bald so early in his life).

"Asshole, pervert," Hyuuga muttered, Kiyoshi letting him lean away and breaking the touch of their mouths now that he knew not to shout. "You could have just covered my mouth with your big paw, stupid," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"My hands are busy." Kiyoshi shrugged as best as he could, squeezing said hand on Hyuuga's thigh and pulling at his short hair briefly. He didn't miss the tips of Hyuuga's ears turning red again, or the hitched gasp and grinned. Kiyoshi wasn't the only one who was a teenager after all.

"Let me down," Hyuuga said instead, opting to not answer the teasing words.

Kiyoshi hummed, seriously thinking it over. When would be the next time he got such an opportunity? Between school, basketball, and training for more basketball, the team didn't have much down time. Besides, what if the person was still there? He tightened his hold on Hyuuga, drawing him closer again.

Kiyoshi's lips landed on Hyuuga's cheek this time as the other turned his head, the hand in his hair pulling slightly in warning.

"Kiyoshi, stop."

"I don't want to," Kiyoshi replied, hissing when Hyuuga pulled at his hair even harder. "It doesn't feel like you want me to stop." he continued, turning around and pushing Hyuuga against the stall's door. He rolled his hips, grinding up against Hyuuga, biting his lip as he felt his interest being reciprocated.

Hyuuga's noiseless gasp and consequent curse riled him up even more.

"Kiyoshi you bastard, let me go--hmmm!" Kiyoshi cut him off, his aiming proving good this time as he covered Hyuuga's mouth with his, insistently pressing forward, his mouth opening wetly as he boldly licked at Hyuuga's closed lips.

He could feel the hesitation in his captain's reaction, the hand buried in his hair twitching and clenching, the legs around his waist squeezing him. He leaned back, nudging Hyuuga's cheek with his nose in a nuzzle, kissing the corner of his mouth, before diving back in for a more gentle kiss. 

Heat raced up his spine and pooled low in his stomach as Hyuuga shivered against him, finally opening his mouth to Kiyoshi's probing tongue. He wasted no time in surging forward, claiming the other's mouth, their breath's mingling as he slid and curled his tongue against Hyuuga's.

It was sloppy and clumsy, but no less dizzying. Kiyoshi could feel drool running down his chin, and groaned. It should be gross and in any other circumstances he would have immediately pulled away, but knowing that it was there because he was kissing Hyuuga made all the difference. The heat that'd been awakening was now a molten sensation over his skin, and he was sure it was radiating out and passing on from every point of contact between him and Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi didn't know if they were alone and honestly those concerns were far from his mind as he hitched Hyuuga up higher, both of his hands coming down and gripping Hyuuga's ass, squeezing because there was no way he was getting a do-over after this.

He swallowed the resulting groan, breaking their kiss hurriedly to kiss Hyuuga's jaw and his neck, licking down and then latching on to his skin, sucking without a second thought. Hands ran up from his shoulders and to his hair again, this time pushing him closer instead of away.

"I swear to everything holy, Tesshin, if you leave a mark where people can see I will kill you," Hyuuga grounded out, head thumping against the stall door when Kiyoshi just grinned against his skin and bit down. He could feel Hyuuga's heart beating a crazy rhythm where their chests were pressed together, where his tongue was lapping over a beating pulse.

"Don't call me that," Kiyoshi retaliated halfheartedly, punctuating every word with a short thrust of his hips, reminding Hyuuga of their little shared problem. "And does that mean I can mark you as long as it's hidden? Much appreciated," he mumbled, peppering kisses around the mark forming on Hyuuga's neck. Hopefully he doesn't get maimed too badly.

A groaning sound made him pause, because it definitely hadn't come from the squirming boy currently in his grasp; though he could feel Hyuuga panting against the side of his face, the hot puffs of air warming the skin there and making goosebumps rise all over him.

Another weird groan, and Kiyoshi frowned. Just what…

"Idiot, do you think this door was made to support two big, teenage boys resting against it?" Hyuuga questioned, the words murmured directly against his ear, Hyuuga's breath warm, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual.

For a second, Kiyoshi reveled in the feeling of it, Hyuuga's voice making it hard to concentrate on what he was actually saying. But then the words clicked, and with a soft, "oh" leaned backwards, fully supporting Hyuuga's weight.

Another step back and he sat down on the closed lid behind them, a spluttering Hyuuga clutching his back at the sudden change of altitude. In this position they felt closer together, Hyuuga a more solid weight on him. Kiyoshi could better feel the insistent poking against his stomach much more clearly

"Oh, is that a banana in your pocket or- ow!"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead," Hyuuga threatened, though his red face lessened the sting of his words and the short, jerky movements of his hips as he inadvertently pushed himself against Kiyoshi spoke more honestly.

Kiyoshi pouted, reaching back and prying the hand trying to rip his hair out and lacing their fingers together when Hyuuga tried to pull away.

He looked down, renewed heat making his heart beat faster at the sight of the obvious bulge tenting Hyuuga's sleeping pants. It was almost surreal, and if it weren't for the very real weight plastered to him, Kiyoshi would have thought he was still dreaming.

A really nice, really dangerous dream.

"I'm really flattered is all," he grinned, catching the other hand as it too tried going for his hair, "don't be shy Hyuuga-"

"Fuck you I'm not shy," he sneered, leaning down and pressing a shaky kiss on Kiyoshi's mouth, frown deepening as Kiyoshi just blinked up at him, surprised.

For the first time since he kissed Hyuuga, Kiyoshi felt his face getting hot, sure that his cheeks were steadily reddening under his captain's narrowed eyed stare. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly hadn't been for Hyuuga to kiss him so easily. The desire building inside of him was now being joined by something softer and more affectionate, and he didn't know if that was more welcomed than the want to throw caution to the wind and do things he knew will get them both in a load of trouble.

With something that was definitely not a whine, Kiyoshi released Hyuuga's hands, moving his to cradle Hyuuga's jaw. Looking up into grey eyes, he smiled.

"I'm gonna kiss you again," Kiyoshi mumbled.

He waited for Hyuuga to mumble, “yeah yeah”, and pulled Hyuuga down to him, angling his head and molding their lips together. 

This time Hyuuga responded quickly, looping his arms over Kiyoshi's head and around his shoulders, meeting his kiss open mouthed. Their tongues met fervently, sliding and curling around each other; Kiyoshi wanted an even deeper contact, suckling Hyuuga's tongue in his mouth, swallowing the moan that he was awarded for his efforts.

The wet noises of their kisses were far from quiet, and Kiyoshi was sure that if anyone so much as opened the door they would immediately know what was going on. Even so, the possibility of discovery added fuel to his fire. His hands snaked under Hyuuga's shirt, running up his back and slowly down his spine. Smooth, muscled skin under his hand, a clumsy but hot, hot tongue in his mouth. Everything Kiyoshi had ever dreamed of.

They broke away with a wet smacking sound, making Kiyoshi laugh quietly. He startled when Hyuuga turned his head with his hand, doting shaking, tiny kisses over his jaw and below Kiyoshi's ear. He could feel the tentativeness in his actions and let his head fall back, his hands coming around to Hyuuga's front and running up his chest. A surprised yelp came out when teeth bit down on his shoulder, next to what he knew was one of his sore spots.

A shiver quickly covered the shock of pain as an apology was mouthed on his skin, Hyuuga licking the spot. Kiyoshi couldn't complain, especially when he looked at the other's neck and saw the blooming bruise, already turning purple.

Kiyoshi shrugged, tugging Hyuuga back to his mouth, his searching fingertips finding the captain's pebbled nipples. He couldn't help the groan deep in his throat when Hyuuga gave a full body shudder, hips jerking more sharply against his, their full erections finding brief friction against each other.

With little control over himself, Kiyoshi bunched up Hyuuga's shirt with one hand (the other had already having slid down and splayed over a bony hip) almost blindly searching and latching on to the nipple under his fingers, licking it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. It tasted like clean skin, easily giving in under his enthusiastic administration.

This time Hyuuga's moan came louder, breaking off in a gasp when Kiyoshi lightly bit down. 

Their hips were now moving with purpose, their lengths pressing and grinding against each other in a mockery of what they really wanted.

He slipped his hand past Hyuuga's waistband, finding nothing but bare skin underneath and grinned, "Surprise, me~" he laughed as Hyuuga growled, mumbling excuses under his breath.

"Just hurry up...Teppei-san," he said and it sounded mocking as if Kiyoshi would stop the moment he really understood what he was doing and a spark of irritation lit up inside him.

Thoughts of other people hearing them in the next town over flew from his mind almost as fast as his hand moved. It was almost instinct, the way his hand dove down, skimming over prickly, trimmed hair, wrapping around flesh and heat. Kiyoshi's gasp synced with Hyuuga's; he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. With little finesse he tugged, jerkily bringing it up and out.

He could come like this, Kiyoshi realized. Just watching his hand wrapping around Hyuuga's dick, feeling the familiar yet different weight in his hand. The urge to bend down and lick the spongy, red head was almost overwhelming.

"I wanna suck you off," he said in a daze, watching as his hand stroked up once, biting his lip when a bead of pre-cum rose and slid down the side.

"Fuck--fuck, shut up." Hyuuga glared at him. "Don't say shit like that- fucking-" his hips bucked as Kiyoshi stroked him again, hand going down all the way and pulling up in a quick flick of his wrist, repeating the motion in fascination.

"Just..."

"Hm?"

"...you too."

Kiyoshi froze, and this time he was the one moaning; his dick thought it was a really good idea too. With an innocent smile, Kiyoshi nuzzled Hyuuga's collarbone.

"Help me, yeah? My hands are busy," he said again, punctuated by sliding the hand on Hyuuga's hip farther down, pausing to grip the other's well-muscled behind. His other hand not stopping its careful stroking motion; occasionally swiveling his thumb gently over the leaking tip because Kiyoshi knew it drove him crazy whenever he did it to himself. If Hyuuga's dilated pupils were just a coincidence of the dim light, the way his hips were moving as he thrust up into Kiyoshi's hand was definitely not.

He was only mildly surprised to only receive a tame glare before Hyuuga's hands were tugging and sliding fabric out of the way, pushing down briefs (because Kiyoshi goes to bed completely clothed like a good boy) and fingers were firmly wrapping around him.

The shock of someone else's hands on him were enough to have him bucking up from the seat, unbalancing Hyuuga who clung to him, though his hand didn't let go of a very important part of Kiyoshi. Maybe making sudden movements wasn't in his best interest then.

"Figures you'd have a big dick." Hyuuga scoffed, eyes trained on the hard length his hand was slowly wrapping around. He looked like life had cheated him somehow, as if it was his own fault Kiyoshi been blessed in that department.

"I'm 6'4", and a half foot taller than you," Kiyoshi defended himself, casually bringing his hand up, licking a stripe up his palm and then wrapping it around Hyuuga's cock again. "It'd be weird if I had a small dick. Also, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” They did change together in the locker room and took communal showers after all.

"Yeah but when you compa..re...them..." he trailed off as he brought their erections together; Kiyoshi knew he'd only intended to see the difference, but as soon as skin contact happened all higher brain function stopped existing for a second.

He didn't care to entertain thoughts at all, really, especially with the way Hyuuga was looking down, the way he pressed minutely forward, grinding himself against Kiyoshi's bare cock, the friction driving him crazy yet not being near enough.

"I really, really wanna suck you off now," Kiyoshi whined, a moan getting stuck in his throat as Hyuuga pried his hand away and wrapped one of his own around both of them, their cocks now fully pressed together; the way he moved his wrist was different than Kiyoshi's own rhythm but that didn't stop him from jerking into the touch, his hips bucking and moving in tandem with Hyuuga's strokes.

"Don't...say embarra- unhh- ssing shit."

Kiyoshi only groaned, eyes not leaving the sight of the hand moving over them, the slick skin on skin sound more pronounced. Just hearing it had him on the verge of bursting.

"Hmm there's so much coming out," he wondered in a daze, hands now gripping Hyuuga's waist, staring down at the pre-come running down the side of his cock, urging Hyuuga even closer as the hand around them sped up, bringing them closer to an edge that'd been haunting Kiyoshi's dreams for months.

Tingles were running up and down his spine, the muscles of his stomach clenching when Hyuuga's hand jerked clumsily, tightening hard; both moaned, their movements now frantic as they urged to finish. Kiyoshi wanted so much to see Hyuuga come undone, watch the pleasure pass unfiltered across his face. 

A shaking hand wound tightly on the side of his head, gripping his short hair; the sting of the pull only added to his fraying nerves, turning the pain to pleasure. Kiyoshi wanted more and simultaneously wanted it to end.

“Come on, I want to see you-” the rest of his sentence got muffled as Hyuuga brought their mouths together again, his tongue insistent this time as it prodded at his, moans being spilled into his mouth. Kiyoshi’s hands gripped harder around Hyuuga’s waist and he was sure that in no time they’d both be coming undone. 

Tongues moving together in tandem, Kiyoshi ground up against Hyuuga, and even the ominous creaking of the toilet beneath them didn’t stop them both from their urgent grinding, their combined sounds now louder than they really should be. The thought of being discovered was so far from his mind, Kiyoshi didn’t know why he had cared in the first place.

“Fuck, Kiyoshi- damn you, you fucker-” Hyuuga cursed, burying his head on Kiyoshi’s shoulder, the shaking of his shoulders now in plain sight.

With a surprised start, Kiyoshi felt warm wetness spreading in between and over them, Hyuuga’s hitching breaths loud in his ear, the cursing words running together and mingling into groans that were quickly muffled as Kiyoshi felt teeth biting down into the meat of his shoulder, clamping down with a force that Kiyoshi knew Hyuuga didn’t realize he was using. 

The jolt that went through him at the action, combined with the hand that was still stroking him through Hyuuga’s own aftershocks brought him up hard, a choked sound escaping his mouth as he was pushed over the edge as Hyuuga let the spot go only to move upwards to where his neck met his shoulder and bit down again. 

His stomach tightened, his toes curling against the floor, something like a current coming down his spine and ending at his dick as he also released all over himself and Hyuuga.

Minutes passed, the only sound in between them their labored breaths. 

Hyuuga seemed to catch his first, straightening from his slumped position, his hand shakily uncurling from their now softened dicks. It was a little weird now, looking down and seeing two limp dicks laying together. 

A very put upon sigh had Kiyoshi raising his eyes from their laps, meeting Hyuuga’s irritated gaze. If looks could kill, Kiyoshi knew he’d be 100 feet under the Earth. 

“You know, I thought you were supposed to save this for the third date,” Hyuuga muttered, and although his voice was angry, his cheeks turned red at his own words.

Kiyoshi startled in surprise, mouth opening uselessly; no words wanted to come out. He could see Hyuuga hesitating, his expression now more shaky than anything, and Kiyoshi hurriedly snapped his mouth closed, wrapping his arms around Hyuuga without a second thought.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll take you wherever you wanna go Hyuuga. Junpei-san?” Kiyoshi said, adding the last bit more as a question than anything. The half-hearted swat at his arm from Hyuuga clearly communicated that he didn’t mind as much as he might say he did.

Kiyoshi smiled.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Kiyoshi said, wanting to make Hyuuga know that he understood that by not stopping he’d overstepped his boundaries.

Hyuuga snorted.

“If I wanted to, I could have kicked you in the balls and knock you unconscious Tesshin. Just because you’re bigger than me-”

“Yeah we established that- ow!”

“You deserve that and more! Stupid! I’m breaking up with you!”

“Wait, we’re dating?”

“Not anymore!”

Hyuuga scrambled off him, pulling his pajama pants up, hiding the mess they made away from Kiyoshi’s still interested eyes.

“No- wait, please,” Kiyoshi said, not knowing- for the first time in the whole night- whether Hyuuga was serious or not. He followed Hyuuga out into the actual restroom, and out of the door, calling a hurried apology behind himself as Fukuda was about to go into the bathroom and almost got trampled down.

Catching up to the huffing Hyuuga was not hard; he’d actually stopped near a vending machine, giving Kiyoshi a mean side eye as he bought something- soda?- and proceeded to chug it before sitting down on the bench next to it.

“I’m sorry, I was just joking? I didn’t think it would bother you?” Kiyoshi said, sitting down next to Hyuuga.

“Yeah, I know. It didn’t,” Hyuuga said, rolling his eyes. 

Kiyoshi could spot a small, begrudging smile rolling the corners of Hyuuga’s lips.

“You could have confessed to me like a normal person, instead of assaulting me in the bathroom you know,” Hyuuga commented casually, rolling the can of soda between his hands. 

“Assaulting...I’m so sorry.” Kiyoshi’s eyes widened. 

Looking back at his actions, Hyuuga had definitely said _stop_ hadn’t he? _Oh no. _

“Seriously? Now you’re regretting it? Forget about it. As I said, if I had wanted to, I would’ve stopped you. Don’t think that’s permission for you to catch me unaware like that though. You want Riko seeing that shit? She’ll beat you to death,” Hyuuga said, an evil smirk now stretching across his face. 

Kiyoshi snapped his mouth shut, his very real death flashing before his eyes and nodded in agreement. Riko would make sure not even his mother would recognize him.

Looking at Hyuuga sitting down besides him, Kiyoshi smiled. Letting his emotions get the better of him before had been truly a bad idea. Grimacing at himself, Kiyoshi resolved to himself to make it better, somehow. Apologizing wasn’t enough, and he aimed to never repeat the same disconnect of actions and consequences again. 

Kiyoshi shook his head and cleared his throat, catching Hyuuga’s attention.

“Hyuuga, I like you. I really, _really _ like you. I want to date you. Do you want to date me?” Kiyoshi said, plowing through whatever nervousness he felt- _ after what they just did, there shouldn’t be any at all, what an idiot! _

Hyuuga rolled his eyes upwards, as if asking the sky for patience, knowing him.

“Yeah, I like you too, Teppei-san,” Hyuuga grumbled, leaning back on his hands behind him and then resting his head on Kiyoshi’s shoulder- too briefly, really, because then he was standing up and heading back the way they came from.

“But if Riko catches us out of the room, she’ll skewers us both,” Hyuuga said, his trademark scowl back in place.

Kiyoshi stood up as well, smiling widely down at Hyuuga’s face as he huffed and walked away. Kiyoshi looked at him before joining him quickly, taking the chance and holding on the swinging hand besides him- the same hand that just minutes ago had wrapped around them so intimately- and fought back against the heat threatened to turn his face red.

Hyuuga completely ignored him, though his hand warmly squeezed Kiyohi’s back.

Opening the sliding door to their shared room, both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga dutifully ignored their two youngest and most colorful teammates cuddling at the far end of the room, faces closer than they needed to be and laid down on their previously abandoned futons. 

“Goodnight,” Kiyoshi whispered, making sure that only Hyuuga could hear him. 

Hyuuga only grunted back, taking his glasses off and turning to face Kiyoshi and through squinted eyes glared at him, making a _shushing _ motion with his lips. 

Kiyoshi wanted to lean forward and capture that mouth in another kiss but decided not to since he didn’t _really _ feel like dying tonight.

With another small smile still occupying his lips, Kiyoshi closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  



End file.
